Chocolate
by Itaichigo RinRin
Summary: Alfred ama el pastel de chocolate, tanto así que quiere aprender a hacerlo. Francis le ayudará con eso y de paso le enseñará que más puede hacer con ello... El chocolate sirve para muchas cosas. Lemon. FraUs.


_**Chocolate**_

_**Disclaimer: **__historia ficticia hecha por una fan sin fines de lucro._

_**Advertencia: **__lemon, yaoi._

_**Resumen: **__Alfred ama el pastel de chocolate, tanto así que quiere aprender a hacerlo. Francis le ayudará con eso y de paso le enseñará que más puede hacer con ello... El chocolate sirve para muchas cosas. FraUs._

—Francis ¡por favor! —solicitó el muchacho nuevamente, insistente, haciendo puchero y mirándolo con ojitos de cachorro en busca de dueño—. ¡Por favor, por favor, por favor! ¡Enséñame! Vamos, debo mostrarles que yo sí sé cocinar, que soy el mejor, el héroe, ¡poooooor favooooooor!

—Ya te dije que no, por más que alargues la o, nop— repuso, contundente. Le divertía la actitud de estadounidense y le agradaría enseñarle a hacer un pastel, pero esos días estaba muy ocupado, además de que le daba mucha pereza.

Alfred infló las mejillas y miró enfurruñado al francés, quería mostrarle a Matthew y a Arhur que era capaz de cocinar un pastel, pero no tenía la más remota idea de cómo hacerlo y sabía que el francés era su mejor opción. Al pensar en el inglés, una idea se le vino a la mente, por lo que sonrió con travesura.

—Está bien Francis, digo, al final Arthur tenía razón, seguramente no eres tan bueno, tal vez sea que los pasteles no son lo tuyo, no cualquiera hace repostería...

Ante el reto el galo levantó una ceja, ¡blasfemias! Él era el mejor y eso no lo iban a poner en duda, frunció el ceño y declaró, altanero:

—Por supuesto que sé hacerlos, es más les puedo traer la siguiente semana un pastel exquisito, pero no tengo tiempo para enseñarte Alfred.

El estadounidense casi da unos brinquitos por el disgusto, pero no se iba a rendir fácilmente, quería que Francis le enseñara y no descansaría hasta lograrlo.

—Si tú lo dices —contestó con fingida y exagerada duda, también algo de antojo, lo poco que había probado de la comida del rubio de largo cabello era deliciosa— lástima, tendré que decirle a Arthur que tenía razón, te da miedo enseñar...

—No me da miedo —replicó. Empezaba a picarse, es más casi podía vislumbrar la imagen del británico al decir esas palabras.

—Pues dice que eres completamente incapaz, que él lo haría mejor, tal vez podría recurrir a él y me enseñaría cómo hacerlos.

—Te va envenenar —respondió al instante, entre escandalizado y divertido.

—Pero aprendería, igual es un pastel no hay diferencia... comida es comida y no creo que sea muy diferente.

—Me insultas, mon ami, nunca va a ser lo mismo...

—Es más la comida de Arthur no me parece tan mala ni tan distante de la tu..

—Ni lo digas— amenazó el francés ofendido y picado, cómo se atrevía el mocoso a comparar su deliciosa comida con la del rubio de gruesas cejas, jamás—. Además puedo ser muy buen maestro.

—Pruébalo —retó Alfred, esforzándose por ocultar la sonrisa victoriosa, era tan genial cada que utilizaba la rivalidad entre los europeos para manipularlos.

—Cuando quieras.

—Ahora.

—Perfecto, no, ash~ —la frustración de Francis salió en la última exclamación. Justo cuando se dio cuenta de que cayó en el juego del angloamericano—. Maldito yanqui tramposo. Pero está bien, lo haré mon amie, me agradó tu ingenio, además puedo aprovechar para enseñarte más cosas.

Lo último lo dijo en un tono seductor, vamos, nadie retaba y jugaba con la mente de Francis Bonnefoy sin asumir las consecuencias y él tenía una idea de su venganza. Sonrió maquiavélicamente y se acercó al estadounidense.

—Hay tantas cosas que me gustaría enseñarte —susurró cerca del sonrojado rostro del joven de lentes. El cual nervioso no atinó a moverse, por lo que por un momento compartió aire con el francés, justo cuando iba a cerrar los ojos pensando en el beso, éste se retiró un poco—. El tiempo es oro, mon chèri. Y aún debemos conseguir los ingredientes.

Alfred se quedó un momento congelado en su lugar, cerró los ojos y se lamentó, ¡por un momento creyó que Francis lo besaría! Cielos, justo cuando iba a soltar su acostumbrada risilla para ocultar el nerviosisimo, sintió una mano en su trasero y brincó.

—¡Francis! —reclamó girándose, pero el mencionado ya estaba varios pasos delante de él, soltó una maldición y lo siguió. Eso era lo único malo de trabajar con el francés, pero estaba seguro que el resultado final le encantaría y valdría un mínimo de acoso, tampoco es como si fuera a violarlo ¿verdad?

...

Unas horas después llegaron con todo listo a la casa de Francis. El cual sacó todo lo necesario para empezar a preparar el tan ansiado pastel, le indicó a Alfred qué hacer y dónde colocar cada cosa. El orden en la cocina era fundamental y a la larga ayudaba a tener un mejor control.

—Cada detalle debe ser considerado, es fundamental para el éxito, amour. Ahora, observa atentamente todo lo que debes hacer. La cocina también es arte y cada movimiento, es la pincelada de la gran pintura que será el trabajo final.

Pese a la dificultad que tenía el estadounidense para estar concentrado en algo durante más de cinco minutos, realmente se esmeró en escuchar cada palabra del francés, que cuando de cocina se trataba se volvía más serio y apasionado. Incluso, era meticuloso y exigente. Su personalidad tenía una ligera variación y cada movimiento hipnotizaba al rubio americano, que no podía despegar la mirada de la precisión francesa.

Cuando el pastel terminó en el horno, Alfred sonrió, lo había logrado, unas clases más y sería capaz de preparar él uno. Tomó uno de los trastes que aún tenía embarrado el chocolate, metió el dedo y se lo llevó a la boca, fue esa la imagen que Francis obtuvo al voltear. Lo que le provocó una sonrisa.

—Es hora de cobrar, amour —repuso, acercándose, con la vista clavada en los ojos azules, como un cielo que se extiende más allá. Las miradas se conectaron y eso bastó para que el estadounidense se pusiera nervioso y se sonrojara, pues cuando el francés veía como si fuera capaz de traspasar con esos ojos celestes y desnudar los sentimientos, cualquiera se acaloraría.

—Nosotros no hablamos de eso —intentó decir el joven de lentes, para defenderse. Pero su voz salió ligeramente cortada y titubeante.

—Que no lo habláramos, querido, no quiere decir nada. Yo no trabajo gratis —Francis se acercó más, pero el estadounidense no retrocedió. Por el contrario el joven americano sentía su corazón latir con rapidez, su estómago casi bailaba y en las piernas había un ligero temblor, estaba expectante.

—Y-yo no traigo más dinero, lo usé en el cho-chocolate.

—Yo no hablé de dinero, amour —quedaron frente a frente. Francis levantó la mano derecha y acarició el rostro de Alfred. Éste estaba tan concentrado en observar los labios del francés cuando hablaba, que se extrañó al sentir los dedos del galo en su boca, embarrándolo de una cremosa sustancia café.

—Hoy mi pago será en especie —murmuró, sacando chocolate líquido de quién sabe dónde—. Te mostraré otros usos que le puedes dar al chocolate.

Tras esas palabras limpió con un beso lo anteriormente embarrado. Se movieron hasta quedar entre la división de la cocina y el comedor. Ni siquiera pensaron en la mesa, simplemente se dejaron caer con lentitud en el suelo, intercambiando besos.

Alfred jugaba con el rubio cabello francés, entrelazando los dedos en las doradas hebras. Por su parte Francis empezaba a desabotonar la camisa de su amante, mientras depositaba ósculos en su cuello. La cabeza del estadounidense estaba ladeada, dándole libertad al francés. Y el aroma que desprendía el horno solamente lograba conectarlo más con la situación, calentándolo aún más. No sintió el frío del suelo al momento de recostarse en éste ya sin camisa.

Un escalofrió le recorrió cuando el nacido en el país del amor colocó chocolate líquido en la clavícula, dibujando un camino, desde ahí hacía los pectorales para continuar por el abdomen. En algunas partes el francés formaba pequeños círculos y puso más en los pezones con minúsculos remolinos.

Una sonrisa lobuna se dibujó en el rostro de Francis y sus ojos brillaron llenos de lujuria. Pero a Alfred no le gustaba limitarse a ser pasivo y odiaba verse en desiguales condiciones, por lo que juguetón y con lentitud desamarró los hilos del negro delantal, con más agilidad y rapidez de la esperada le quitó la camisa al francés.

Mientras el europeo comenzaba a limpiar el camino café con la lengua, el estadounidense soltó unos cuantos suspiros y palpó el ya endurecido miembro del francés. La frialdad de la lengua francesa lo ponía a mil y cuando éste se enfocó en sus pezones no pudo evitar gemir extasiado, olvidó hasta su nombre y se centró en la cadena de emociones que le despertaba la boca experta de Francis.

Soltó un suave quejido cuando el peso del francés disminuyó y los ya erectos pezones dejaron de ser atendidos. Sin embargo cuando éste se quitó los pantalones el americano sonrió, imitando el gesto, ambos botaron las molestas prendas, Francis también quitó los lentes del estadounidense que terminaron deslizándose por el suelo hasta salir de la cocina.

Alfred los giró, ¡él también quería jugar y probar el chocolate! Pero a diferencia del europeo, éste lo colocó directamente en el abdomen, bajándolo hasta ponerlo en el ya erecto pene francés, el cual terminó bañado en chocolate. Con la sonrisa digna de un niño travieso, con esa adorable mezcla que tanto calentaba a Francis, Alfred empezó a lamer el chocolate del pene de la misma forma que lo haría con una paleta o un helado.

La espalda del proveniente del país del amor se curvó y ruidosos sonidos nacieron desde lo más profundo de su garganta, enredó los dedos en el dorado cabello del americano que se tensó y por un momento detuvo todo movimiento, no obstante, tras unos segundos más continuó con su labor. Al terminar se limpió el chocolate de alrededor de sus labios con la lengua, imagen que deleitó a Francis que volvió a besar a Alfred.

La temperatura de ambos subió y Francis aprovechó un poco de chocolate como lubricante, por lo que cuidadoso para no lastimar metió un dedo, mientras intercambiaban besos; el gesto casi no fue sentido por el estadounidense que jugueteaba con la oreja francesa, mordiéndola suavemente; con el segundo dedo Alfred brincó, por lo que se volvieron a girar y nuevamente el norteamericano terminó con la espalda en el suelo.

Mientras Francis se concentraba en dilatar la entrada de su amante, Alfred acariciaba el cabello y se removía al sentir las ondas de placer expandirse por todo su interior. Los gemidos que nacían de su boca, eran música para el seductor, atractivo y hedonista francés. Que cuando sintió al menor preparado y sin poder contenerse más inició la penetración, acompañando los gemidos de placer.

El dolor por la intromisión se vio disminuido ante los movimientos de Francis, que ante todo amaba el placer y disfrutar del acto sexual. Por ello llevo la mano al erecto miembro del angloamericano para masturbarlo, a ritmo, dulce, candente, erótico, sumamente placentero.

El éxtasis al llegar al orgasmo fue una explosión de júbilo y adrenalina que nubló la vista de ambos. Fue un rozar el cielo, intensidad, pasión. Liberación.

El francés se dejó caer con suavidad sobre el norteamericano, ambos con la respiración agitada, con las mejillas sonrojadas, el cabello húmedo y apenas sucios de chocolate.

—Delicioso, amour —murmura con la voz ronca Francis—. Y con esta vista se antoja más.

—Exquisito diría yo... —y antes de que termine suena la campana que indica que el pastel ya está listo—. Ahora quiero pastel. ¿También ese me puedes enseñar a comerlo?

La sonrisa que Francis le dirigió claramente indicaba que le podía mostrar muchas cosas más...

**Nota de la autora:**

*Se esconde apenada* ¿les gustó? ¿Bueno, malo, pésimo, bórralo y luego subes otro? Cielos, tiene fácil, más de un año que no escribo un lemon yaoi ¡qué pena! No estoy segura del cómo me quedó, mmm tenía idea de algo más (?) Pero hoy gracias a una tarea me vinieron varias ideas a la mente y si no la escribía harían puff o se iría al baúl de proyectos por hacer que quién sabe si haga porque la facultad me consume D: (estoy que nado en tareas -.-).

Así que aquí está, fail y todo pero está. Mí se desveló para tenerlo así que pido una enorme disculpa por los errores, espero no horrores que pueda haber.

La pareja cada vez me gusta más y encontré más imágenes * w* Aquí les va una h t t p : / 25. media. tumblr. com / tumblr_ lmn8nnfiji1qks594o1_500. jpg (unan los espacios (: )

Mmm ¿les gustaría más fics de ellos? Ya tengo algunas ideas vagando por allí xD, la pareja es monísima * ¬* Creo que es todo.

Saludos ¿review?


End file.
